ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel/DC Heroes Unite!: Multiverse Mash-Ups
Marvel/DC Heroes Unite!: Multiverse Match-Ups is a collection of DLC Stories for Marvel/DC Heroes Unite!. The stories take place in the middle of the events of the main games' story and centers around other unseen adventures of superheroes from Marvel and DC Comics as well as battles between the two universes' supervillains. DLC Packs Synopsis * New Girls' Night Out - Jessica Cruz and Silk team up with the Rookie in hunting down a female mad scientist who was turned into a Fear-feeding Goblin-like monster by her own experiments. (also comes with Deluxe Pack) * Duel of the Wall-breakers - This chapter focuses on the constant battles between Marvel's Deadpool and DC's Lobo. The chapter has two alternate endings depending of which character is chosen in the beginning, whereupon the winner kills the loser and proclaims himself the "Alpha Wall-breaker". (also comes with Deluxe Pack and Ultimate Edition) * Running Away To The Dark - Set in the middle of the main story's events, this chapter focuses on the Justice League Dark and the Runaways teaming up against a demonic force accidentally unleashed by the H.I.V.E. and the Pride. (also comes with Deluxe Pack and Ultimate Edition) * Cats in Town - This chapter focuses on Catwoman and Black Cat, who team up with the Rookie to save a metahuman child girl from the eyes of Madame Hydra and Magpie, who both intend to exploit her and use her powers for their own purposes. (also comes with Ultimate Edition) * Sinister Squads - This chapter focuses on the Suicide Squad and the Sinister Six competing against each other over an artifact which both Amanda Waller and Kingpin are ambitious for. The premise is similar to Duel of the Wall-breakers. (also comes Ultimate Edition) * Lawbreakers - This chapter focuses on Red Hood and Venom teaming up to take down a mad scientist who kidnapped Scarlet and Anne Weying to become subjects of his ultimate experiment. (also comes with Ultimate Edition) Plot New Girls' Night Out TBA... Duel of the Wall-breakers Deadpool is enjoying himself in a battlefield after defeating hordes of ninjas at the same time Lobo is relaxing in the Moon while mounted on his Spacehog. Both subsequently address to the and begin discussing their experiences. They suddenly notice they are doing the same thing at the same time and begin bickering over who was speaking to the audience first. Constant battles issue between the two in a contest to determine who the "Alpha Wall-breaker" is. After a series of battles, including a race between their Deadpool's Scooter and Lobo's Spacehog, a Enemy KO Score match, the two engage in a final melee showdown which takes place in the Moon. The chapter has two alternate endings depending of which character is chosen in the beginning, whereupon the winner kills the loser and proclaims himself the "Alpha Wall-breaker". But in a twist ending, right before either of both delivers the final blow, the whole story turns out to be just a video game match which Deadpool and Lobo were playing all along in Traveller's Tale Studios, to which the loser accepts defeat and congratulates the winner. Running Away To The Dark It all starts with the members of the Pride battling the Headmasters of the H.I.V.E. over the Devil's Sting, an mysterious artifact of dark power. The riot results in the Devil's Sting unleashing both Trigon and Mephisto and merging them as Iblis, who then enslaves both factions to begin a new invasion force. Nico Minoru and Raven sense Iblis' presence and they summon their respective teammates to help stop him. After defeating hordes of demons attacking a nearby village, the Justice League Dark (Batman, Raven, John Constantine, Zatanna Zatara, Swamp Thing, Etrigan the Demon and Deadman) and the Runaways (Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, Gert Yorkes, Chase Stein, Molly Hernandez and Old Lace) meet at an heavenly altar where they discuss a plan to stop Iblis from unleashing fiery demons on the world and bringing on the Apocalypse. Following an strategy orchestrated by Batman and Alex, the groups manage to keep Iblis and his spawns occupied long enough for Nico and Raven to device an combined spell which separates Mephisto and Trigon from one another and sends them back to their realms. The members of the Pride and H.I.V.E. are freed from their brainwashing, but not before Karolina and Etrigan destroy the Devil's Sting to prevent more collateral damage to the mortals' realm. The Justice League Dark and Runaways decide to take a break while Batman and Raven parts ways to continue battling the forces of Thanoseid. Cats in Town TBA... Sinister Squads TBA... Lawbreakers TBA... Category:DLC Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Deadpool Category:Lobo Category:Suicide Squad Category:Venom Category:Red Hood Category:Sinister Six